dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel's Ascent
Angel's Ascent is a story created by BardockzEpic and is being edited, maintained, and used only by BardockzEpic. 'More stuff will be added later, for now, please wait!' This story will be written in a bunch of small portions, divided into teasers, then small portions, then teasers. I apologize with my last message and how confusing this might be compared to the other one, but I outdid my own intentions not realizing how vast a chapter called The World Martial Arts Tournament would be. Introduction Teppei wakes up to a warm, brisk summer breeze and gets up out of what he calls a bed. Others would call it a make shift sleeping bag inside of a tent, composed of merely a blanket and a straw pillow. You see, Teppei is not the richest of all people in the world, but, he makes due by his standards. Teppei grabs his sword and in it's sheath and unzips the tent, then walks outside to the wonderful forest canopy that surrounds his small tent. "Ugh, today, of all days. The World Martial Arts Tournament." He said disgustedly, and sat down by his breakfast, a dead rabbit that had been grilled the night before. He sparks a fire and begins to heat up the dead rabbit. Authors Note I will be writing a new chapter every day, hopefully, so please enjoy the intro and wait for the first chapter! Chapter 1: The World Martial Arts Tournament Teppei enters a small building that's colored a strange red and orange. He smirks, and looks around to view his competition. Teppei approaches a man that appears to have equal muscle size of him, and begins speaking. "Hello there, you look like a good competitor." Teppei says with a bitter kindness in his voice. The man smirks and introduces himself. "I'm Baggen, and, if you want to be cocky, well, we'll just see when we face eachother. If you even make it that far, loser." Baggen says, and spits in his face. Teppei snarls and unsheaths his sword, tip facing the ground. "We can fight now if you want, you seem to be picking a fight, are you not?" "I wasn't exactly planning on a fight, but ditch the sword and we can go a round." "If you say so." Teppei sheaths the sword and places it against the wall. Baggen moves his foot backwards, taking a running start. "I thought we were going to do a countdown." Teppei remarks, swinging his foot forward, slamming into Baggens face as he comes. Baggen shakes it off and smiles. Teppei sprints forward, thrusting his fist into Baggens stomach, making Baggen back up and clench his stomach Baggen looks up angrily, and charges forward into Teppei, slamming his head into Teppei's ribs. "Agh!" Screamed Teppei, startled by his unorthodox attack. "You're nothing but a weakling that knows how to kick and throw punches. You deserve to die, you're fucking pitiful." Baggen spits, and walks away, still clenching his stomach. Teppei rises from off the ground and grabs his sword, wraps the strap around his shoulder and walks up to register for the tournament. "Quite a fight, huh?" Asks the registration lady. "Yeah, I'll get him back later. Anyways, the name's Teppei." "Alright, I'll have your forms done in a minute, for now, chill out." "Will do." Teppei sits down on the ground, looking around at his competition once more, a final check for reassurement. Alright, I can take them all out, no doubt. My only worry is that kid, Baggen. He's going to be tough, but I'm sure I can win. Teppei reassures himself, and rises from sitting down as the registration lady calls him over. "Weeelcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament, ladys and gents!" Teppei hears over the cheering of the ferocious crowd surrounding the small, grayish concrete area in the middle of the arena. "The first fight is Teppei against.. What's this? His name isn't on here? Ehm.. One second." Teppei looks up at the booth the announcer is in, as perplexed as they are inside of the booth. "Oh, okay." He can barely pick up over the crowd from the booth. "The fighter wishes to remain anonymous!" He says, unsure of himself. Teppei walks up to the concrete area, glancing back at the announcer. Nobody told him weapons weren't allowed, however, Teppei believes this might become incredibly bloody very fast. He sees his opponent walk up to the area, and Teppei surveys him. Hm. Bulky, looks like he might move slower than me. Countering and blocking may be tough, but I'll have to make do with my speed. Teppei thinks, a slight smirk as he spits on the grass next to him. A loud ding suddenly erupts, silencing the crowd and Teppei sees his opponent come rocketing to him. Definetely faster, Teppei thinks. Teppei remains still as his opponent nears, leaving his opponent unsure of what to do. The bulky man swings his arm at Teppei, who counters by slamming the hilt of his sword into the mans chest, causing him to cough up some blood. "Hm, you looked tough, until you attacked me. I know all of your weaknesses." Teppei chuckled, then kicking the bulky man to the side sending him into the grass and into an arena out. "Easy." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Novel